totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostatni na mecie, będzie w kuli (TPNWH18)
Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Uczestnicy wzajemnie zrzucali się z areny w kulach. Wyzwanie skończyło się dość szybko, jednak nie obyło się bez zamieszania, sojusz Petera runął, a Dahlia zakończyła swój związek z Jonem, zanim się w ogóle zaczął! Finalnie to Peter uzyskał najwięcej głosów, jednak ze względu na poniesione obrażenia, to Rebecca odpadła, po raz drugi! ''Patrzy się na monitor ''CZY TO JEST WILLOW!?!? No nic... Co się wydarz dzisiaj? Zobaczycie w... Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Brzeg jeziora '''Ben: ''Siedzi na brzegu i wpatruje się w wodę To nie ma sensu... '''Matthew: 'Podchodzi do Bena ''Hej Ben! Co tam? :) '''Ben: '''Nie twoja sprawa! '''Matthew: 'Kuca ''Ej no co? Widzę, że jesteś smutny, wiem co ci pomoże! Razem możemy pozbyć się Petera! '''Ben: '''I skończę jak Fiona, Crystal lub Melanie? Nie dzięki! '''Matthew: '''O czym ty mówisz? '''Ben: '''Ty na prawdę myślisz, że ludzie są tacy głupi!? Umiem łączyć fakty!!! '''Matthew: '''NIE MASZ PRZECIWKO MNIE ŻADNYCH DOWODÓW ''Podnosi Bena i wrzuca go do jeziora Chata, pokój dziewczyn Anastazja i Emily siedzą na jednym łóżku Anastazja: 'Myslisz, że uda nam sie... naprawit sajusz? '''Emily: '''Nie mam pojęcia, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Peter skrzywdził Bena, i jak bardzo Ben na to zareagował, musimy nastawić się na to, że musimy liczyć tylko na siebie nawzajem '''Lillie: '''Ej, a może założymy sojusz dziewczyn? '''Emily: '''Z Dahlią chętnie założyłabym sojusz, ale nie z tobą, jesteś już w sojusz, a na dodatek wywaliliście mnie i Bena z chaty! '''Lillie: '''Domek się spalił! To i tak nie ma już znaczenia! '''Anastazja: '''I tak na budie sajuszu z głopią blondyną! '''Lillie: '''Przepraszam, powtórz proszę! ''Podchodzi do Anastazji '''Anastazja: '''Jesteś głopia blondyna! Takie kak ty w majej Rassiji, to ja mogu w twarz nawalit ty s**o je***a!!! '''Lillie: ''Psika aerozolem Anastazji w twarz'' Anastazja: ''Kaszle i przeciera oczy TY CHORA S**O, SKOŃCZYŁO SIE!!! ''Wyciąga z torby ortalionową bluzę z trzema paskami i czapkę uszatkę, które ubiera ''Pożałujesz, żeś menie poznała! '''Lillie: '''Nie chcę być nie miła... Ale spóźniona groźba... '''Anastazja: 'Zaczyna bić się z Lillie Emily: '''Powstrzymamy je? '''Dahlia: ''Macha ręką Nie... Zaraz się zmęczą... ''Stołówka Jon: ''Je i płacze'' Szef: ''Kładzie tace z jedzeniem na stolę'' Simon: 'Fajnie Szefie, że nie robisz nam "śniadanek" jak na początku sezonu '''Szef: '''Grrr ''Idzie do kuchni, po czym wychodzi z niej z działem ze spaghetti 'Simon: '''Szefie, nie o to mi chodziło! ''Dostaje w twarz kulą spaghetti ''PALI! ''Zdejmuje spaghetti z twarzy i kładzie na talerzu '''Jon: ''Zabiera talerz Simonowi, i zjada jego zwartość '' (PZ)Jon: 'Dahlia... Czemu!!! ''Zaczyna płakać i jeść papkę Szefa Na stołówkę zaczynają schodzić się wszyscy uczestnicy, siadają przy dwóch stolikach i jedzą śniadanie Stolik po lewej 'Matthew: '''Em... Jon, mógłbyś sobie pójść? Chciałbym przedyskutować strategię TYLKO z Simonem i Lillie... '''Jon: '''Spoko... ''Bierze swoją tacę i odchodzi do drugiego stolika 'Lillie: '''To o czym chciałeś pogadać '''Matthew: '''Musimy wybrać cel, kogo wyałtować! '''Simon: '''To logiczne! '''Lillie: '''Anastazja! Jest zbyt groźnym rywalem! Jej sojusz się posypał, więc nie ma ochrony! Dodatkowo mi podpadła! '''Simon: '''Tak! Rosjanka musi odejść '(PZ)Matthew: '''Nie, Anastazja musi na razie zostać! To Ben ma odejść!!! '''Chris: ''Wchodzi na stołówkę Witaj finałowa dziewiątko! Czy jesteście gotowi na wasze następne zadanie! '''Simon: '''Przestań już z tymi głupimi pytankami retorycznymi i zaprowadź nas na miejsce wyzwania... '''Chris: '''Ty kochasz psuć mi zabawę! Dobra! Idziemy! ''Kilkanaście minut później, polana Chris: 'Czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Polega ono na zbudowaniu własnego pojazdu! '''Simon: 'Ło! Super! Przybija piątkę z Peterem 'Chris: '''Do zbudowania pojazdu możecie użyć wszystkiego co jest na wyspie! Macie trzy godziny! Start! ''Uczestnicy rozbiegają się na wszystkie strony 'Matthew: '''Lillie! Simon! Czekajcie! ''Lillie i Simon się zatrzymują 'Matthew: '''Chodźcie ze mną! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Można użyć wszystkiego co jest na wyspie! WSZYSTKIEGO!!! ''Sojusz podchodzi do garażu Szefa '''Lillie: '''Em, Matthew, co zamierzasz zrobić!? '''Matthew: '''Daj mi wsuwkę do włosów! '''Lillie: ''Wykonuje polecenie Matthew'a'' Matthew: ''Za pomocą wsuwki otwiera zamek w garażu Szefa, w środku znajdują się gokarty'' Simon: 'Super! Mamy pojazdy! '''Matthew: '''Trzeba coś do nich dodać, żeby Chris nam to uznał za budowanie! '''Simon: '''To bierzmy się za budowanie ''Plaża '''Anastazja: ''Składa rower z kawałków drewna'' (PZ)Anastazja: 'Na szto menie maszynu? Kak ja mogu miet wiełosepiet! A żem szybka! '''Emily: '''I jak ci idzie? '''Anastazja: '''Haraszo! Już maje wiełosepiet! A szto majesz? '''Emily: '''Mam starą deskę surfingową, kółka od wózka sklepowego i fajerwerk... '''Anastazja: '''TO HARASZO! Znajesz szto dobrego ty możesz ztwarit!? '''Emily: '''Tak sądzisz? Jak tak to wporzo! ''Zerka z Anastazję ''Jon? Czemu nic nie budujesz? '''Jon: '''Skończyłem... ''Pokazuje Emily rolki zrobione ze starych sandałów i starych kółek '(PZ)Emily: '''Daleko zajdzie, czy raczej zajedzie... Nie ważne, i tak przegra... '(PZ)Jon: 'Wisi mi czy przegram czy nie... ''Las '''Dahlia: ''Notuje coś w notatniku Dobra... mam plan, materiały, i alternatywę w razie niepowodzenia ''Patrzy na świeżo złożony rower z drewna ''To nie będzie pojazd, TO BĘDZIE POTWÓR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ''Plaża Emily: '''Ej patrz! Peter zgapił twój pomysł! '''Anastazja: ''Patrzy na Petera, który faktycznie, podobnie jak Anastazja, złożył sobie rower Wogóle gdzie jest Ben? '''Emily: '''Nie mam pojęcia! Ale wydaje mi się, że poszedł do chaty! '(PZ)Ben: Zanim Gavin odszedł z programu, dał mi on swój notatnik, nawet nie wiecie ile ciekawych patentów i wynalazków w nim zawarł! '''Chris: ''Rozgląda się po wyspie przez lornetkę Heh, minęły dopiero niecałe dwie godziny, a tylko Dahlia i Ben nie są gotowi! Może tak skrócić czas? '''Szef: '''Jak chcesz! To twój program! '''Chris: 'Mówi przez megafon ''UWAGA UCZESTNICY! SKRÓCENIE CZASU! MACIE JUŻ TYLKO 15 MINUT!!! '''Dahlia: '''Co!? Nie dam rady! Dobra, improwizacja! ''Piętnaście minut później, plaża, linie startu Chris: 'Dobra, zobaczmy co mamy! Widać, że nasz sojusz dosłownie wziął "wszystko co jest na wyspie" '''Matthew: '''Owszem Chris! Zawsze cię słuchamy! '''Chris: '''Podobne myślenie widzę również między Anastazją, Peterem i Dahlią, jak również między Benem i Jonem '''Ben: '''To się jeszcze okaże! '''Chris: '''Tak, dobra, wasze zadanie jest proste! Jest to wyścig dookoła wyspy! I dzisiaj nie ma głosowania! '''Dahlia: '''Czyli... :O '''Chris: '''Tak! Ostatni na mecie, odpada! Dobra, trzy, dwa, jeden, start! ''Uczestnicy, oprócz Emily ruszają Matthew, Lillie i Simon wysuwają się na prowadzenie '''Emily: ''Zapala zapałkę i przytyka ją do fajerwerka PAL SIĘ! ''Fajerwerk zapala się i po chwili odpada, dając rozpęd pojazdowi Emily ''AAAAAAAAAAA! ''Kładzie się i chwyta deski ''NIE CHCĘ UMIERAĆ!!! ''W krótkim czasie wyprzedza konkurencję Peter: 'Ło! Dobra jest! '(PZ)Anastazja: '''Moja szkoła! '''Dahlia: ''Stara się szybko pedałować Jestem która? Sześć przed mną, dwoje za mną, jestem siódma! Czas to zmienić! ''Wciska przycisk, aktywując silnik przyczepiony do roweru, przyśpiesza ''TAK! ''Przód wyścigu Matthew wyraźnie wysuwa się na prowadzenie, Lillie zaś jest coraz bardziej w tyle (PZ)Matthew: 'To dzięki temu, że mojego gokarta przerobiłem tak, żeby był aerodynamiczny! Dodatkowo... ''wyciąga klucz francuski z kieszeni ''gokart Lillie nie jest w najlepszym stanie, hehe ''Linia mety 'Szef: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć! Znowu! MOJE GOKARTY!!! CHRIS! MASZ MI ZA NIE ZWRÓCIĆ ''Nagle słuchać krzyki, jest to Emily, która dojechała na metę, zatrzymała się jednak dopiero na kamieniu 'Chris: '''Emily jako pierwsza dociera na metę! I na 100% dzisiaj nie wyleci! '''Emily: '''Super! Ał... ''Koniec wyścigu 'Ben: '''Pora na inicjację planu Gavina! ''Rozpościera między kończynami materiał, który sprawia, że wiatr go napędza, przyśpiesza ''To jeszcze nie wszystko! ''Wciska przycisk na zegarku po czym materiał pokrywa się tkaniną, przypominającą panel słoneczny ''TERAZ TO DOPIERO PRZYŚPIESZĘ!!! ''Ben przyśpieszył i wyprzedził rowerzystów '(PZ)Anastazja: '''SZTO TO MAJE BUTI!!! TO HAKI SĄ!!! '''Anastazja: '''O NE! JA NE BUDE OSTATNIA!!! ''Przyśpiesza Przód wyścigu 'Simon: '''Zaraz będziemy na mecie!!! '''Matthew: '''Tak! Te maszyny szefa są super! '''Simon: '''Nie mogę się doczekać, aż powiemy PAPA JON!!! ''Nagle coś wybucha wyrzucając Simona w powietrze 'Matthew: '''Co to było!!! '''Chris: '''Jak ja kocham wybuchy! ''Wciska przycisk '''Jon: ''Zostaje wyrzucony prze wybuch daleko do przodu'' Peter: 'Ej! To nie fair! Jestem teraz ostatni! ''Przód wyścigu '''Matthew: '''Widzę metę! Nic mnie już nie powstrzyma!!! '''Ben: ''Wyprzedza Matthew'a'' Matthew: 'C-CO!!?!? JAK!? ''Przyśpiesza by go dogonić, wyrównuje się z Benem równo na mecie 'Chris: '''Ben i Matthew są bezpieczni! '''Ben: '''Tak! Dzięki Gavin!!! '(PZ)Matthew: 'Teraz to na serio trzeba go wywalić! Kto wie co on tam jeszcze ma? ''Plaża, przód wyścigu 'Simon: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Spada na ziemię ''Ała! Czemu znowu ja!? No cóż, trzeba jechać! ''Jedzie Inna część plaży 'Dahlia: '''Widzę już Simona! Tak! ''Nagle silnik w rowerze Dahlii zaczął warczeć i przestał pracować 'Dahlia: '''CO TO MA BYĆ!?!?!?!?!? ''Przed nią na ziemię spada Jon '''Jon: ''Wstaje, patrzy się na Dahlię i odjeżdża'' Dahlia: '''Rusz się złomie!!! '''Anastazja: ''Wyprzedza Dahlię Frajerka! '(PZ)Dahlia: Dlaczego wszystko co wymyślam, NIGDY NIE DZIAŁA!?!?!?! Meta 'Simon: '''Tak! Udało się! ''Przekracza linię mety 'Chris: '''Simon jako czwarty dociera na linię mety! Oznacza to, że dzisiaj odpadnie Lillie, Dahlia, Peter, Jon lub Anastazja, Szefie jak idzie uczestnikom? '''Szef: '''Na prowadzeniu mamy Lillie, tuż za nią jest Anastazja, następny jest Jon, potem Dahlia, jednak dogania ją Peter, który na razie jest ostatni! ''Początek wyścigu Gokart Lillie zaczyna zwalniać '''Lillie: '''Ej no! Co jest!? Jedź! '''Anastazja: ''Wyprzedza Lillie Haha! Pregoniłą cie rowerzystka! Frajerko! ''Kilka minut później, meta Chris: '''Anastazja jako piąta przekracza linię mety! '''Anastazja: Da! Da! (PZ)Anastazja: 'Siła moich nóg ne ma sobie równych! ''Tył wyścigu '''Dahlia: '''Rusz się głupi złomie!!! '''Peter: '''Czemu nie jedziesz!? '''Dahlia: '''Bo silnik mi się zepsuł! '''Peter: ''Odjeżdża'' (PZ)Peter: '''Gdyby tylko twój rower miał pedały... '''Peter: ''Dojeżdża do Jona A ty co tak wolno jedziesz? '''Jon: '''Nie zależy mi, jadę, bo jadę... '''Peter: '''Oke... ''Przyśpiesza i odjeżdża od Jona ''Dziwni ludzie zostali w tej grze... ''Po jakimś czasie dojeżdża do Lillie ''Tutaj nie zadaje żadnych pytań... ''Odjeżdża (PZ)Lillie: '''Odpadnę, odpadnę, odpadnę, odpadnę, ODPADNĘ!!! '''Lillie: ''Próbuje odpalić gokarta, ten jednak tylko warczy No dalej! Proszę! Nie chcę odpaść! Nie w ten sposób! ''Gokart zaczyna ruszać ''Tak! Jedziemy! ''Meta Chris: 'Jadą tutaj kolejni uczestnicy! '''Peter: '''Tak! Nie odpadnę! ''Przekracza linię mety ''Oof! ''Schodzi z roweru ''Dałem czadu! '''Chris: '''Widać Lillie! '''Lillie: '''Tak! Tak! Tak! Jest meta! Meta! ''Gokart Lillie nagle zaczyna warczeć i się zatrzymuje tuż przed linią mety 'Lillie: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Nie rób mi tego głupi złomie! '''Chris: '''Lepiej się pośpiesz Lillie! W oddali widać już Jona! '''Lillie: '''Co!? ''Patrzy się za siebie i widzi zbliżającego się Jona ''NIE MOŻE MNIE WYPRZEDZIĆ ''Próbuje odpalić gokarta, oprócz warczenia nie daje to żadnych rezultatów Tył wyścigu 'Dahlia: '''Jestem daleko w tyle... To już nie ma sensu... Przegrałam! NIECH TO!!! ''Uderza pięścią w swój rower, nagle przyczepiony do niego silnik zaczął warczeć i rower gwałtownie ruszył ''AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Nie mogę sterować!!! ''Przód wyścigu '''Lillie: '''Ruszaj! Nie zamierzam dzisiaj wracać do domu!!! '''Simon: '''Dalej Lillie! Uda ci się! '''Jon: ''Jedzie z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, wyprzedza Lillie i przekracza linię mety'' Chris: '''Jon jako siódmy przekracza linię mety! Oznacza to, że to Lillie albo Dahlia pożegna się z programem '''Emily: '''A gdzie jest Dahlia? '''Anastazja: ''Pokazuje palcem w dal TAM! '''Dahlia: 'Jedzie z bardzo dużą prędkością ''AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NIECH TO SIĘ JUŻ SKOŃCZY!!! '''Lillie: 'Panicznie ogląda się za siebie i próbuje odpalić gokarta (PZ)Lillie: 'NIE NIE NIE NIE!!! '(PZ)Dahlia: 'TAK TAK TAK TAK!!! '(PZ)Simon: ''Siedzi na kiblu i czyta gazetę, słychać odgłosy defekacji w tle, nagle zauważa kamerę Ej no! Prywatności trochę! Tu się dwójkę robi! '''Lillie: '''No daleeeeeeej! Nie rób mi tego! '''Dahlia: '''AAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Zbliża się coraz bardziej do mety Chris: 'Która z dziewcząt zostanie? Która odpadnie? '''Simon: '''Zamknij się McLean!!! '''Matthew: '''DAHLIA SIĘ ZBLIŻA!!! '''Dahlia: '''AAAAAAAA!!! ''Uderza w gokart Lillie, popychając go 'Lillie: '''Tak! Tak! Tak! ''Gokart Lillie delikatnie przekracza linię mety 'Chris: '''Lillie jako ósma ukończyła wyścig! '''Lillie: '''TAK!!! '''Dahlia: '''Co? Nie! NIEEEEEEEE!!! ''Miejsce eliminacji 'Dahlia: '''Dziękuję wam wszystkim, dziękuję wam za to wspaniałe doświadczenie, nie udało mi się, ale jedenmu z was się uda! Życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia! ''Podchodzi do Jona ''Jon, wiedz, że to nie tak, że nic do ciebie nie czuje, ja... chcę z tobą być! ''Całuje Jona ''wygraj to! Za nas oboje! ''Wchodzi do kuli i zostaje zepchnięta ze zjeżdżalni przez Chrisa ''Żegnaj! '''Jon: '''Wygram ten program! Dla siebie! I dla Dahlii!!! '''Chris: '''No cóż, zostało ich już tylko ośmioro! Jesteśmy coraz bliżej poznania zwycięzcy! Kto nim będzie? A kto dołączy do wyeliminowanej szesnastki? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Nieznane miejsce '''Willow: ''Odgarnia na bok liście Nie wierzę! Więc to prawda! To istnieje... ''Nagle za Willow pojawia się tajemnicza, ciemna postać Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa